Nienna
Summary Nienna was the Vala of mourning, and she pitied the suffering of others and the wounds of Arda, especially its marring by Melkor. However, it is said the lesson of Nienna is not of endless grief, but rather of pity, hope, and the endurance of the spirit. Nienna was one of Fëanturi and dwelt in far western Valinor near the halls of Mandos. She seldom came to Valimar, and her windows looked out beyond the Walls of the Night, perhaps related to her song becoming a lamentation during the Ainulindalë because of the work of Melkor, who was later trapped beyond the Doors of Night. It was her tears that watered the mound from which the Two Trees would sprout forth. She often pitied others, most clearly seen in her support for Melkor when he sued for the pardon of the Valar. Though she spent her time in the world mourning for the destruction he had wreaked in Arda, and her song had become lamentation because of his works, when he sued for release after his three ages of captivity, Nienna spoke on his behalf. After the Flight of the Ñoldor and the betrayal of Melkor, Nienna mourned for the destruction of the Two Trees, and her tears brought healing, but could not heal their mortal wounds or the destruction brought by Ungoliant. Though Yavanna thus could coax the trees into bringing forth their last flower and fruit, which were made into the Sun and Moon. Little is known about her appearance, save that she wore a grey hood. Given that Gandalf was her greatest student, him being clothed in grey, and taking up the tile of the grey, may have been a mark of respect to her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely 3-B | At least High 3-A, likely Low 2-C Name: Nienna Origin: The Silmarilion Gender: Female Age: As old as the universe Classification: Ainu, Vala, Aratar, Valier, Fëanturi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Alteration, Elemental Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (The lords of the Ainur could create joy and, by extension, sorrow) Telekinesis, Transmutation, Precognition, Invulnerability (The Ainur are immune from harm via conventional weaponry, as seen when, upon unlocking more of his divine power, Gandalf became invulnerable), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Intangibility and Non-Corporeality (At the very least in spirit form) | Intangibility and Non-Corporeality, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (As one of the Valar, she should be more than capable of creating or manipulating concepts), Acausality (Likely Type 4; Exists and can interact in the Timeless Halls just like the rest of the Ainur) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Varda), likely Multi-Galaxy level (Helped build the physical universe) | At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ (One of the 14 Valar, all of whom control aspects of the universe, and are second only to Eru Ilúvatar. She should be at least somewhat comparable to Melkor, who was capable of effecting the Themes of the Ainulindalë, of which the third created the universe, with his very thoughts. All Valar are incomparably superior to their Maia counterparts) Speed: Unknown. Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Doubtless above Ancalagon the Black) | Immeasurable (Existed in the Timeless Halls, a place that transcended linear time and was best likened to a higher temporal dimension) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar, likely Universal (Comparable to Varda) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely Multi-Galactic | At least High Universal, likely Universal+ Durability: At least Multi Solar System level, likely Multi-Galaxy level | At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high | Limitless Range: Extended melee range. Universal with magic (Comparable to Varda) | At least High Universal, likely Universal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely high (As one of the Valar, she has unfathomable knowledge of the universe) Weaknesses: Like all Valar, Nienna suffers from over-connection to her element, leading to her crippling depression. She often pitied others, suing for mercy on their behalf, even if they do not deserve it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Like all Ainur, Nienna has access to a wide range of dangerous powers, mostly related to the elements. Powers of the Ainur: As a Vala, Nienna has access to wide variety of potent and devastating supernatural abilities, for the Ainur (The Valar specifically) were created as elemental spirits, and each have divine authority and absolute control over a certain aspect of nature. Each and every one of the Ainur is also able to manipulate magical energies and reality to serve their needs, and take any form they wish, even intangible and non-corporeal spiritual forms. Given she is a Vala, above any of the Maiar, there is no doubt she can use all of the basic Ainur powers. *'Elemental manipulation:' As one of the Ainur, it is highly likely that Nienna had authority and control over one aspect of nature, though that aspect was neither confirmed nor specified. Still, it is very likely she has some measure of control over endurance, given that she is a spirit of endurance of the spirit. Her exact powers, however, in all likelihood are not made for combat. *'Foresight/Hindsight:' The Ainur can see the past and the future (Though the latter is fallible). Given Nienna's nature as one of the Fëanturi, foresight is all but assured. Indeed, if she doesn't use this power, she would be the only Fëanturi not either have or grant visions of the future. *'Empathy:' The Ainur are surrounded by an a powerful aura, which can affect those around them, bringing joy and presumably sorrow to those near them: "In Beleriand King Thingol upon his throne was as the lords of the Maiar, whose power is at rest, whose joy is as an air that they breathe in all their days, whose thought flows in a tide untroubled from the heights to the deeps." *'Shapeshifting:' As one of the Ainur, it was highly likely that Nienna possessed the famous Ainur ability to transform and reshape the form of one's body, appearing in whatever form she desired. They can also appear as inanimate objects, such as when Yavanna appeared as a tree. *'Spirit form:' As one of the Valar, it was highly likely that Nienna had the typical Ainur ability to cast off her physical form like a snake shedding its skin, and take on an intangible and non-corporeal spiritual form. In this spiritual state, the Ainur are able to travel forward and backward in time (Though they are unable to affect the future or the past, only see it). Of the Ainur's spirit forms and precognitive powers this was said: Key: Manifestation | True form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Spirits Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Fëanturi Category:Valier Category:Ainur Category:Valar Category:Aratar Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2